La Banda
by BelleTheWriter
Summary: Katniss tiene problemas con su mamá. Gale es el hijo perfecto y esta cansado de eso. El novio de la mamá de Finnick es un millonario. Annie vive con su hermano mayor. Los padres de Johanna están divorciados. Esta es la historia de como todos ellos llegaron a ser una banda que cambio la historia de los estudiantes.


Algunas veces me pregunto que pensará la gente si les digo la verdad. Que todo empezó hace unos meses cuando éramos unos estudiantes comunes y corrientes. ¿Qué pesaran de nosotros no siendo famosos? Su opinión verdadera. Somos unos revolucionarios, guerreros, nos hemos tropezado y levantado juntos. Pero quien diría que todo empezó en el lugar donde menos se lo esperaban.

En el salón de detención.

-¡Katniss tenemos que irnos a la escuela!- Mi madre grita furiosa y se que las dos sabemos que por cuarta vez la voy a ignorar y seguiré tocando la guitarra vieja de mi padre. Lo único que me queda de el.

-No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela- Levanto la cabeza y veo a mi pequeña hermana Prim. La única razón de que siga trabajando en el restaurante de Greasy Sae. Mi hermana Prim tiene doce años, el rubia y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, tal como mi madre. Yo, por el otro lado, soy completamente igual a mi padre con mi pelo castaño obscuro y mis ojos grises.

Mi madre y yo no tenemos la mejor relación de madre e hija del mundo. Le tengo cierto resentimiento por lo que nos hico a Prim y a mi hace unos años. Yo tenia doce entonces, su edad. Mi padre había ido a trabajar ese día, el trabajaba en una fabrica pero nunca le habían pagado lo suficiente como para mantenernos. Esa tarde nos llego la noticia, hubo un incendio y ningún trabajador había salido a tiempo.

Mi madre cayó en una depresión espantosa, no hablaba, se la pasaba todo el día en la cama viéndonos morir de hambre.

Ese dia salí a buscar trabajo, ya no podíamos vivir de comida de la calle o de los basureros, y fue cuando encontré el restaurante de Greasy Sae apenas habían empezado en un pequeño local y poco a poco vi como fue creciendo hasta convertirse en uno de los mas visitados de el Distrito 12.

Mi madre estaciona el carro y me bajo rápidamente antes de que me diga que quiere "charlar" con migo otra vez. Siempre se desahoga con sermones acerca de como esta sufriendo porque no la ayudo a mejorar nuestra relación y terminamos haciendo un acuerdo de llevarnos bien, por Prim. Siempre termino aceptando pero ninguna de las dos lo cumple.

-¿Que puede hacer el terapeuta Gale para usted señorita Everdeen?- Volteo para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo, con el único que eh compartido mis mayores secretos, con el único que puedo ser yo misma.

-Hola Gale- Le digo y trato de forzar una sonrisa, pero no me sale. -Solo harta de mamá, es todo. No tienes que preocuparte, tu sabes que esto es muy común entre nosotras.

-Si, entiendo.- Dice asintiendo. Gale sabe de mis problemas con mamá. Su padre también murió en el incendio, irónicamente nuestros padres trabajaban en la misma empresa, eran amigos al igual que nuestras mamás lo son pero nunca los había conocido.

Conocí a Gale el día que llegue al restaurante de Greasy Sae, el también consiguió trabajo como yo para ayudar a su familia a juntar dinero. Hazelle, su madre, no pudo trabajar porque estaba embarazada de Possy, la hermanita menor de Gale. Entonces el tubo que tomar el lugar así como yo lo hice.

-Linda camiseta- Dice abriendo la puerta de la escuela.

Bajo mi cabeza a mi blusa, color azul marino, su color favorito. -Gracias.- Digo sonriendo.

-¿Que clase tienes?- Me pregunta ya una vez que estamos adentro

-Ingles, ¿Tú?-

-Biología, supongo que te veré después-

- Wheat ¿Podrías cuidar la panaderia esta tarde? - Le digo a mi hermano mayor mientras me lavo las manos llenas de harina.

-Claro Peeta- Me responde y me ayuda a limpiar el resto de la cocina.

Empiezo a oír unos pasos que seguramente vienen de arriba corriendo hacia las escaleras, bajan y llegan a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días familia!- Mi otro hermano mayor, Riley, o como todos le dicen, Rye. -El sol salió,- Dice mientras alza los brazos en el aire -Los pájaros están cantando,- Me despeina mi pelo rubio -Las flores ya florecieron,- Agarra a Wheat de una mano y le empieza a dar vueltas como una mujer bailando. -Y ... ¿que seguía?

-Y hoy te tocan lavar los platos.- Completa Weath arreglando su pelo.

-Me gustaría ver el resto de la pelea de chicas pero la vida tiene que continuar y yo me tengo que ir a la escuela.-

Salgo de mi casa lo mas pronto posible y cierro la puerta detrás de mi. Mis dos hermanos, Riley y Wheaton, 18 y 20 años. Mi padre y mi madre que me odia. Juntos formamos la familia de los Mellark. Al igual que yo todos somos rubios con ojos azul cristal. Mi madre me tiene cierto odio porque quería una niña, no un niño. No la culparía si tuviera que lidiar con este par de bobos hermanos, completamente opuestos.

Wheat es responsable y maduro, esta haciendo su maestría en leyes. Tiene una novia llamada Sarah.

Rye es el de mente de niño, no le va tan mal en la escuela pero le podría ir mejor. También tiene una novia llamada Kate.

Y al final estoy yo, el bicho raro solterón que quiere tener una panadería en lugar de estudiar algo en específico.

-¡Hey blondie!- Una voz grita enfrente de mi. Levanto la cabeza y veo que es Finnick mi mejor amigo en su Porsche con Annie su novi- amiga, su amiga. Olvide que los dos son lo demasiado tercos como para admitir que se quieren. Pero si los vez imaginarias que son novios.

Me acerco caminando y abro la puerta del carro deportivo.

-Finnick, Annie, ¿Cómo están?- Saludo

-Hola Peeta- Dice Annie -Oye ¿estás libre después de la escuela?

Puedo notar a Finnick tenso por lo que dijo Annie. Hasta donde yo se ella esta perdidamente enamorada de el y solo esta esperando a que Finnick la invite. Finnick también esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, solo que es demasiado terco como para admitirlo y demasiado cobarde como para invitarla.

Annie es como una hermana para mi, la protejo y la aprecio claro pero no creeo que ella sienta algo por mi, seria extraño para ambos e incomodo para Finnick así que o quiere que vallamos juntos para hablar de algo que le pasa o quiere darle celos a Finnick -que seria lo mas probable.

-Aun no - Respondo relajado -¿Porqué preguntas?

-¿Quisieras ir al restaurante de Greasy Sae con migo?-

-Seguro -

-No Johanna no voy a ayudarte a terminar el nivel de Black OPS- Digo mientras me río un poco en el teléfono. Ultimamente Johanna ah estado jugando ese video juego con uno de sus primos pero desde que el entro a la Universidad y se fue ya no tiene con quien jugarlo y yo apesto en videojuegos.

-Vamos Annie, no es tan malo- Insiste a través del teléfono. -Solo unos pocos cadáveres y ya ...

Ruedo los ojos mientras meneo la cabeza. Pero antes de que le pueda contestar oigo un pitido de una bocina que viene de la entrada.

-Me tengo que ir, Finnick esta aquí-

-Okey, suerte con Romeo Julieta-

Y cuelgo antes de que pueda pensar que me sonrojé.

Agarro mi mochila y corro a la entrada. Me encanta que Finnick pase por mi en las mañanas, su familia tiene muchísimo dinero a comparación de la mía. Mi madre tiene problemas psicológicos, mi padre en prisión y tengo un hermano mayor de 20 años que cuida de mi i sigue estudiando. Ambos trabajamos, yo en la panadería de los Mellark y el en un taller mecánico.

Ambos vivimos en unos pequeños departamentos, son de tres casas, los de arriba son los dueños, los de en medio son un par de viejitos de la tercera edad y a final los hermanos Odesta.

Cuando Finnick me ve sonríe de oreja a oreja y hace que sus dientes perfectos le resalten mucho. Rápidamente se baja del carro y corre a abrirme la puerta para que me suba.

-¿Cómo estas Annie?- Me pregunta y me quita la mochila de los hombros.

-Muy bien, gracias Finn- Le digo y le devuelvo la sonrisa seguido por un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos nos sonrojamos y nos subimos al Porsche.

-Annie...- Dice Finnick en cuanto llegamos al primer semáforo

-¿Si?- Lo animo a que siga.

Espero que sea lo que pienso que es. Finnick me gusta mucho, es perfecto en todo sentido para mi. Sus ojos que son únicos, su pelo cuando el viento lo mueve, cuando se sonroja se ve adorable, cuando se ríe me alegra como a nadie el día...

Eh esperado demasiado tiempo para que me invite, pero no veo que se anime. Después de todo ya parecemos una pareja, casi siempre agarrados de las manos, los besos en la mejilla inesperados, eso no lo hacen los amigos ¿Verdad?

Piensa por unos segundos y después habla:  
-Le entendiste a la tarea de historia, es que no se si Hitler se había suicidado antes o después de que la guerra se hubiera acabado.

Creo que solo me queda una alternativa.

-Quinientos setenta y tres mil novecientos doce - Le digo a mi hermano Vick con una cara de superioridad

-No-es-sierto- Reclama con voz cansada -La respuesta es Quinientos setenta y seis mil ochocientos cinco.

-Creo que le equivocaste en la multiplicación, practica con eso, yo me tengo que ir a la escuela.

-Gracias por ayudarme-

Le doy un pequeño abrazo y le despeino el pelo para ir a despedirme de mi madre y mis otros hermanos.

Camino a la sala de mi casa y veo que Possy, mi pequeña hermana esta jugando con sus muñecas.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de te?- Possy le dice a una de sus muñecas y le sirve en la pequeña tacita pintada de color rosa -su favorito.

-¡Oh! Hola Gale, estaba apunto de decirle a Claire que teníamos que ir a decirte adiós porque ya te vas a la escuela.

Me río un poco entre dientes por lo dulce que es, con todos.  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir- Le doy un fuerte abrazo y ella rodea mi cuello con sus pequeñas manos. Le doy un beso en la frente y me retiro para despedirme de mi otro hermano.

Entro a la cocina y veo que esta desayunando. Literalmente devorando ese muffin de chocolate.

-¿Qué? ¿El muffin te quiso comer antes?- Le digo bromeando.

-Pues, no me gusta hacerlos sufrir mucho- Ambos reímos y le despeino el pelo como a mi otro hermano

Se que es raro que alguien de mi edad tenga cierta relación con sus hermanos. Personalmente eh tratado de mantener una mejor relación con ellos desde que mi padre murió en la fabrica donde trabajaba. Mi madre estuvo desecha y yo tuve que empezar a trabajar para mantener a la familia porque ella estaba embarazada de Possy.

Cuando Possy cumplió dos años mi madre empezo a tener cierto problema con mis hermanos entonces decidí mejorar la relacion que tenia con ellos porque después de todo somos una familia.

Salgo de la casa y me encuentro con el autobús amarillo para ir a la escuela.

-Mamá, solo voy a salir un rato el viernes con Annie, no tiene nada de malo-

-¡Como! Finnick claro que hay algo malo con eso. Hay millones de asesinos y delincuentes en la calle.

Mi madre y yo estamos teniendo una discusión de porque no puedo salir en viernes en la noche con Annie. La eh querido invitar a salir pero cuando le dije a mi madre que tendrían la casa para Emmet y ella sola se altero como nunca te lo podrías imaginar.

El problema aquí es que mi ella tiene miedo de que me pase algo como a mi padre, lo asesinaron afuera de un bar, le quisieron robar pero el se negó, entonces le dispararon.

Desde entonces mi madre tiene miedo de que me pase algo así pero yo estoy seguro de que mi padre no hubiera querido que tuviera miedo, le hubiera gustado que aprovechara mi vida.

-La peudes invitar a venir a nuestra casa ya sabes- Insiste

No eh querido invitar a Annie a la casa porque mi madre tiene un novio muy machista y egocéntrico, cuando se entere que Annie no tiene mucho dinero por así decirlo, creerá que no es buena para mi. Segundo, siento que cuando venga a esta casa llena de lujos y riquezas se sentirá abrumada por todo eso.

Nunca eh pensado que Annie me quiere por mi dinero, cuando la conocí fue hace muchos años, antes de que mi madre empezara a salir con Emmet y tuviéramos su dinero, entonces no creo que sea por eso, al menos yo estoy enamorado de ella desde hace ya tiempo.

-Lo seguiré pensando-

Agarro mis llaves, mi chaqueta y me retiro para ir a la escuela.

-¡Maldición!- Grito furiosamente al ver que me mataron (otra vez) en este estúpido video juego. Me gustaría que Sam estuviera aquí para ayudarme pero se fue a la Universidad.

Me tallo los ojos con las manos al oír que mi casa esta vacía. Mamá ah salido a trabajar otra vez, papá sigue en Boston y yo aquí sola. No es fácil vivir con un lar de padres divorciados.

Cuando era una niña mis padres solían discutir mucho. Yo crecí la mayor parte de mi niñez viéndolos así. Cuando cumplí 10 años me dieron la noticia que se iban a separar, estaba devastada, rota, no tenia amigos en la escuela y ahora no tenia padres juntos.

Pero me decidí a continuar con la vida, que el sufrimiento no me podía ganar, entonces seguí y seguí.

Los años pasados crecí a lado de mi madre, por alguna razón extraña tenemos gustos parecidos entonces decidí que era mas fácil vivir con alguien compatible. La familia de mi madre es muy grande, muchos primos y tios, pero no tengo abuelos. Mis primos se convirtieron en mis hermanos, tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos. Y como son mayores ¿cómo no se iban a aprovechar de una pequeña inocente niña de 10 años?

Me levanto del sillón sin decir una palabra, solo recojo mi mochila y me dirijo a la puerta para ir a la escuela.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno este es mi nuevo fic, díganme que piensan por favor.


End file.
